FFXIV OC Fanfiction - A Desire Fulfilled
by moenbrydas
Summary: yeah. porn.


"Meet me in my room in 5 minutes. I need something from you, I dont know what exactly... but I need it. Desperately." Gaius spoke out loud as he scribbled his words onto a piece of paper, with Nutkin on his shoulder. "Here, deliver this message to Paris please."

The small rodent quickly did as the au ra demanded, and came back with another small note and a key.

"You'll be needing this later." Gaius read. "But I own this whole building? I should have every key. What the hell is this?" He scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Anyways, Paris should be arriving any moment now. Perhaps i'll get some answers."

Fast footsteps approached Gaius' room and the door swung open.

"Gaius, my love! You have finally requested me? I-I mean.. what do you want?" said the dark skinned roegadyn woman.

"I... apologise for this sudden odd request, but I currently have this feeling that I do not comprehend. Why.. do I crave your body?"

"Gaius. Do you know what lovers do?" Paris asked.

"But you didn't answer my question." Gaius replied.

"I'm getting there. Just answer me first." Paris said.

"Well, from what ive experienced so far they spend a lot of time with eachother because they have common interests. They also do things such as connecting their lips together for some reason. Then i'm lost for further confirmed knowledge on this topic." replied Gaius.

"Okay... do you know how you were made?" Paris asked as she began taking a few steps closer towards Gaius.

"I know how species reproduce, but is it really a common activity to do amongst lovers without the goal of creating offspring?" asked Gaius.

"Ah, so you did finish reading the last chapter of that book I gave you..." Paris blushed.

"So does that mean I feel this way because I want to have intercourse with you?" Gaius asked.

Paris slowly removed the silky robe that was wrapped around her naked body, as she continued to slowly approach the man standing in front of her. Gaius' eyes widened and he shuffled backwards, hitting his leg on the small round desk behind him.

"So clumsy.. that's cute." Paris snickered. She was now centimetres away from Gaius.

"Paris, you have an astounding figure. Do you mind if I study every inch of it?" Gaius softly asked as he stared into his wife's eyes.

"It would be a dream come true, my love." Paris smiled. "My body is all yours."

Gaius wrapped his large arms around the roegadyn woman, kissing her and not letting her escape from his tight, passionate grasp. Then he noticed the handcuffs lying on the floor behind them.

"Drop something?" Gaius asked.

"Oh, I had them tucked in my robe when I walked in. Don't worry about it for now." Paris replied.

"Let's move ourselves to a more comfortable place." Gaius suggested, leading her towards his bed.

Suddenly Paris pushes Gaius down onto the mattress, and climbs up to his chest.

"You have such beautiful eyes, Gaius. I want to gaze into them as you make love to me." Paris said as she removed the spectacles from the au ra's face.

Gaius then lets Paris undress him, down to his small clothes. She grasps one of Gaius' horns tightly as they kiss and his hand slowly slides up her bare thigh.

"You're like a work of art, Mrs Nassau." said Gaius. "But i'm afraid I cannot conserve it from myself any longer."

Gaius reached Paris' entrance, and inserted one of his fingers.

"I believe this is what makes a woman.. delighted." said Gaius, as he began thrusting his finger inside her.

Paris let out a heavy moan as Gaius inserted another finger.

"A-ah... ah.. ahh... Gaius..." Paris stuttered.

"Does that feel pleasant?" Gaius asked.

"Yes.. amazing.." Paris replied, in between long gasps. "More..."

The au ra inserted a third finger inside Paris.

"Ah!" Paris loudly reacted.

Gaius continued to thrust into her, changing the pace every now and then.

"I.. can't take this anymore.. Gaius.. I want you to put it in..." Paris hopelessly stuttered.

"As you wish." Gaius said, as he removed his small clothes. He leaned close towards Paris, kissing her neck.

"You can be such a tease.." Paris sneered as she grabbed his cock. "But, y'know. So can I."

Paris retreated from the bed and picked up the handcuffs. "Now, lock me up. I deserve to be punished for my bad behaviour." She demanded.

"These have a lock on them...? Who has the ke- wait. Oh." Gaius replied, as he put the handcuffs on Paris.

"Now I want you to put your cock in my mouth. My hands are... tied so I can't do it myself. So unfortunate." Paris sarcastically sighed.

Paris took in all she could, and Gaius lightly grunted.

"Does that... feel pleasant?" Paris laughed.

"Indeed.." Gaius said as he breathed heavily.

"Paris... I'm.." Gaius was twitching inside Paris' mouth.

"Nope. Not yet." Paris said as she pulled her lips away from Gaius' dick.

"Now it's time for the main event." Paris grinned, tauntingly. "I want you to send my body to a different realm."

Gaius placed himself on top of Paris, and slowly inserted his cock inside of her.

"Ahhnnnn... oh my god.. Gaius.." Paris was completely wet, allowing her partner to easily thrust himself inside of her.

"Paris... it feels absolutely amazing having our bodies connected like this.." Gaius said as he wrapped his arms around her once again. "I love you. More than anything. I want to cherish you forever."

Tears began to well up in Paris' eyes. "I love you too, my Gaius."

The pair began to kiss and the thrusting became far more prominent.

"Ah.. Ahn... Ahh! Gaius... give it to me... harder!" Paris was quickly becoming breathless.

"Urgh... I can feel you twitching around my cock.. I don't think i can last much longer at this rate.." Gaius said.

"Don't stop... Ahhh.. ah... that's so good.. I love your erect cock... deep inside of me.. Ah!" Paris yelled.

"Paris...!" Gaius was huffing loudly as he was thrusting into the roegaydn woman. "I... ugh... can't.. I'm going to cum.."

"Ahhhnhnn.. Gai... us..!" Paris let out a long, desperate gasp as Gaius released.

"So, did you enjoy that? Was your need resolved?" asked Paris.

"Yes, i'm feeling quite alright now." Gaius replied. "Would you like to spend the night in my room or retreat back to your own quarters?"

"More than anything, I want to be by your side." Paris smiled, and leaned her head on Gaius' chest.

"As you wish." Gaius whispered as he gently placed a kiss onto the soft, delicate hands that he held onto with all his love.


End file.
